


Writing

by paraboobizarre



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff 'n' Sap to the max</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing

He watched Bill's back as he lay facing the other side of the room, curving against the soft mattress, the knobby line of his spine and how the sharp edges of his shoulder blades pressed just lightly against the skin.

Tom hoped Bill would never get a tattoo on his back; it was too beautiful to ruin it.

Cautiously he reached out, letting his fingertip trail along the curve of his twin's spine down to his lower back where Bill was wrapped in the blanket. Bill flinched lightly and made some vague sound in the back of his throat, looking over his shoulder, squinting at Tom through sleep narrowed eyes. 

“Dozed off...sorry,” Bill yawned softly and started to turn around but Tom stilled his movement and scooted closer, spooning up behind his brother.

He pressed a kiss between Bill's shoulder blades, feeling the skin on Bill's arm pop up in little goosebumps and a delighted little mewling sound accompanied by the tiniest of shivers.

  
Tom propped himself up on one elbow, studying his twin's bare back thoughtfully for a few moments, mulling over the idea that had just come to him, before he wiped over the smooth skin with his flat palm as if he was cleaning away stray bits of dust.

“What are you doing back there?” Bill asked through a delighted little chuckle.

“Mmm, you'll see...” Tom replied, feeling less than sure about his previous thought.

 

He reached out, trailing his finger down the skin in a single straight line, then stopped, waiting to see if Bill would remember this little game from their childhood. He did, surprisingly fast.

 

“I?” Bill hazarded, his voice sounded slightly higher than usual. Tom made a vague affirmative sound.

The next line was straight down again, with a shorter line connecting to it at a ninety degree angle.

“L as in umm...lollipop.”

“Mhmm.”

 

Tom felt the sweat starting to form on his palm, his hand was shaking ever so lightly. The O he drew on his twin's back got a bit wonky and he had to correct it halfway through. Bill's next guess took some time to come.

“Erm, I'd say that was a...U,” Bill's voice was desperately trying not to dance in merriment and Tom let his brother get away with his intentionally wrong guess.

 

Two vertical lines down, meeting in the middle of Bill's spine.

“V.”

One straight line down, three shorter lines running parallel to each other next to it.

“E.”

A little V shaped swipe between his twin's shoulder blades and a dash through the tip of it, dragging down.

“Y...” 

 

Tom craned his neck to peer at Bill's face. His eyes were closed, faint traces of pink straying along his cheeks, a serene little smile playing around his lips. Bill wriggled next to him, shrugging his shoulder but never opening his eyes to look at him.

 

“Continue!” He demanded softly.

“Can't you guess, Bill?” Tom mumbled, feeling himself blush hotly.

“No, I can't...continue, please.” It was little more than a whisper.

 

Another wonky O, much smaller this time as Tom hurriedly drew the circle on Bill's back.

“O.” There was a short pause. Tom placed his hand lightly between Bill's shoulder blades, trying his best to calm his hammering heart. He couldn't remember any time he had felt more embarrassed, or exposed or downrightly terrified than in this very moment.

 

“Are you finished?” Bill asked quietly. Tom's throat was closing up and he just stared down on his brother's face. Bill's lashes fluttered as he chewed on his bottom lip, taming a huge grin into a soft little smile.

 

“I luve yo?” Bill offered, carefully pronouncing it the way Tom had spelled it on his back. 

“Yeah...” Was pretty much the only word, Tom managed to force past the lump in his throat. He screwed his eyes shut, reminding himself he couldn't just jump up and run away, no matter how appealing this option may seem right now. The blankets rustled quietly as he felt Bill shift next to him.

 

Tom kept his eyes shut firmly; it felt like he was burning up and, no doubt, his face must have been tomato red by now. Then a heat that got closer, warm breath washing over his eyelids, his heart thumping madly against his ribcage before it stopped completely.

“I luve yo, too.”

 


End file.
